Longinus
The Longinus ( ) also known as Tools that Reject God are the nineteen original top-tier Ancient Gears with enough power to kill Gods, as well as eight additional Ancient Gears that evolved to the same level Summary This class of Ancient Gear is specifically named after the Zenith Longinus, the first and most powerful, and unlike other Ancient Gears, that has more than one of the same type, the Longinus are utterly and completely unique, and only one of each may exist at a time. In volume 8, Azazel stated that all Longinus is just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren’t supposed to be combined. Out of the twenty six, twenty three have appeared in the series thus far (with another one appearing in another series), but Asriel has mentioned that due to the abnormality on the Sacred system, and the Ancient Gear's ability for growth and change, more Longinus might be born. Original Longinus The first 19 Original Longinus made by the God from the Bible. Zenith Longinus Tempest Prophet Annihilation Maker Paradise Lost Boosted Pump Divine Dividing Twilight Graal Incinerate Anthem Sindone Martyrdom Absolute Dawn Sephiroth Bonsai Aether Providence Canis Lycaon Panthera Nemea Innovation Imperium Telos Karma Cardinal Buster Chained Alchemy Memento Iron Maiden New Longinus The 8 new Longinus consisting from the evolution of a Ancient Gear (Aeon Beyond Balor and Melody of Will) and others currently of unknown origin. Aeon Beyond Balor Nereid Kyrie Star Buster and Star Slayer Orion Constellations Innovate Clear Edge Alphecca Tyrant Unknown Dictator Melody of Will Trivia * The Longinus Canis Lycaon is a reference to the scientific name of the Eastern Timber Wolf (Canis lycaon), a wolf that lives in Eastern Canada. It may also be a reference to Lycaon, the man that was turned into a wolf by Zeus as punishment for feeding him Nyctimus, Lycaon's own son. The form and the backstory in Canis Lycaon, however, is similar to the Chinese Tiangou. ** It is revealed in the spinoff Canis Lycaon that Canis Lycaon is a composite of two beings: Lycaon as mentioned above, together with the Ame-no-Ohabari, one of the Totsuka no Tsurugi in Japanese mythology, used by Izanagi to kill his own son Kagutsuchi, whose birth burned his mother Izanami to death. * Out of the twenty seven Longinus, five of them are known as the Holy Relics, they are: the [[wikipedia:en:Holy Lance|'Holy Spear']] - Zenith Longinus, the [[wikipedia:en:Holy Grail|'Holy Grail']] - Twilight Graal, the [[wikipedia:en:True Cross|'Holy Cross']] - Incinerate Anthem, the [[wikipedia:en:Nail (relic)|'Holy Nail']] - Alphecca Tyrant, and the Shroud of Turin - Sindone Martyrdom. * During the "Kyoto Incident" in Volume 7, the original Sun Wukong tells Georg Faust that he needs to talk with his Longinus to better grasp its abilities. This suggests that the remaining Longinus that don't have a creature sealed inside them, instead have some other form of consciousness. * The name Longinus is based upon the legendary and mystical figure of Christian mythology. Longinus, according to multiple Christian communions, is said to have been the soldier who pierced Jesus' side with a lance. * Four of the Five High-Tier Longinus user's have sub-species Overdrives. * The Longinus are based off the Longinus from the light novel series High School DxD, with seventeen of them having a counterpart/being based off. ** Zenith Longinus - True Longinus ** Tempest Prophet - Zenith Tempest ** Annihilation Maker - [https://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Annihilation_Maker Annihilation Maker (DxD)] ** Paradise Lost - Dimension Lost ** Boosted Pump - Boosted Gear ** Divine Dividing - [https://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Divine_Dividing Divine Dividing (DxD)] ** Incinerate Anthem and Sindone Martyrdom - [https://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Incinerate_Anthem Incinerate Anthem (DxD)] ** Twilight Graal - Sephiroth Graal ** Absolute Dawn - Absolute Demise ** Canis Lycaon - [https://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Canis_Lykaon Canis Lykaon (DxD)] ** Panthera Nemea - Regulus Nemea ** Innovation Clear - Innovate Clear ** Telos Karma - [https://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Longinus#Telos_Karma Telos Karma (DxD)] ** Aeon Beyond Balor - Aeon Balor ** Nereid Kyrie - [https://highschooldxd.fandom.com/wiki/User:Dr_DrumKit/New_Longinus#Nereid_Kyrie Nereid Kyrie (DxD)] ** Star Buster and Star Slayer - Star Buster Star Blaster ** Alphecca Tyrant - [https://highschooldxd.fandom.com/wiki/User:Dr_DrumKit/New_Longinus#Alphecca Tyrant Alphecca Tyrant (DxD)] ** Unknown Dictator - [https://highschooldxd.fandom.com/wiki/User:Dr_DrumKit/New_Longinus#Unknown_Dictator Unknown Dictator (DxD)] Category:Longinus Category:Divine Relics Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:Weapons